A variety of ultrasound methods may be used to evaluate a bladder dysfunction. In general, such methods estimate a bladder volume containing an amount of urine. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,110,111 to Barnard discloses an ultrasound system for estimating bladder pressure by comparing the estimated bladder surface area with the surface area of a comparable sphere. According to Barnard, as the bladder surface area approaches the surface area of the comparable sphere, a greater pressure within the bladder is inferred.
Other bladder measurements are possible using ultrasound methods, and are similarly useful in the diagnosis of several different bladder conditions. For example, a bladder wall thickness and bladder mass may be estimated using ultrasound, and may be used to indicate a bladder outlet obstruction and/or a bladder distension. In general, a bladder outlet obstruction results in an elevated internal pressure in the bladder that must be overcome by the surrounding muscle as the bladder contracts during urination. Accordingly, an undesired hypertrophy of the bladder muscle often results. Symptoms of bladder muscle hypertrophy generally include increased bladder wall thickness and increased bladder wall mass. See, for example, P. N. Matthews, J. B. Quayle, A. E. A. Joseph, J. E. Williams, K. W. Wilkinson and P. R. Riddle; “The Use of Ultrasound din the Investigation of Prostatism”, British Journal of Urology, 54:536-538, 1982; and C. J. Cascione, F. F. Bartone and M. B. Hussain; “Transabdominal Ultrasound Versus Excretory Urography in Preoperative Evaluation of Patients with Prostatism”, Journal of Urology, 137:883-885, 1987). Using an estimated bladder wall thickness to infer a bladder wall volume, or, alternately, a bladder wall mass (obtained by multiplying the estimated bladder wall volume by a specific gravity of the bladder tissue) yields a value that is generally independent of the bladder volume. While the bladder wall thins as the volume increases, the total bladder wall volume (or the bladder wall mass) remains generally unchanged.
Another indicator of the bladder condition is bladder distension. As the bladder volume increases in response to increased internal bladder pressure, the bladder walls elongate and decrease in thickness, resulting in the distention. Bladder distention is generally associated with numerous bladder ailments, including incontinence and hyperdistension. Incontinence occurs when sphincter muscles associated with the bladder are unable to retain urine within the bladder as the bladder pressure and bladder distension increases. In many individuals, incontinence occurs when the bladder volume achieves a consistent maximum volume in the individual. Consequently, if the maximum volume is known, and if the bladder volume can be measured while the volume is approaching the maximum value, incontinence may be prevented. When hyperdistension occurs, the bladder fills with an excessive amount urine and generates an internal bladder pressure that may cause serious adverse effects, including renal damage, renal failure, or even death of the patient from autonomic dysreflexia if the patient has spinal cord damage.
It is further observed that normal bladder response is relatively constant at small bladder volumes in typical adult humans. Accordingly, normal healthy adults encounter little physical difficulty voiding, and typically leave less than about 50 milliliters (ml) of urine in the bladder. Thus at the present time, it is relatively easy to distinguish a normal post-void-residual (PVR) volume from an abnormal PVR volume that may be indicative of a potential medical problem. At low bladder volumes, bladder distension information is not typically useful since normal humans have widely varying bladder capacities. Thus, it is more difficult to establish a volume threshold at which over-distension occurs or when incontinence occurs for a selected individual. Consequently, as the bladder fills, measurement of bladder distension becomes more useful as an indicator of hyperdistension and bladder capacity in an individual.
Current ultrasound methods measure bladder wall thicknesses using one-dimensional (A-mode) and two-dimensional (B-mode) ultrasound modes. Unfortunately, the application of these current methods to determine bladder wall thickness are susceptible to operator error, are time consuming, and generally lead to inaccurate estimations of the bladder wall thickness. For example, in one known ultrasound method, an operator applies an ultrasound probe to an external portion of the patient and projects ultrasound energy into the patient to image a bladder region. Since the operator must repeatedly reposition the ultrasound probe until a bladder wall image is sufficiently visible, inaccuracies may be introduced into the ultrasound data. Consequently, current ultrasound methods to determine bladder wall thickness is an unreliable or ineffective means to measure bladder distension.
Thus, there is a need for an ultrasound method and system that permits a bladder wall thickness to be accurately measured.